Ao Acaso
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: Desde o começo,eram rivais.Os amigos são capazes de enxergar além das brigas e ver que por trás de tudo há algo que os dois sequer imaginam.Um sentimento.Até que um dia o sentimento oculto se revela,ao acaso!


**Ao Acaso**

**Resumo: **Desde o começo,eram rivais.Os amigos são capazes de enxergar além das brigas e ver que por trás de tudo há algo que os dois sequer imaginam.Um sentimento.

Até que um dia o sentimento oculto se revela,ao acaso!

**N/A: **

**Especial do Dia dos Namorados!**

**Parabéns,pombinhos.Aí está mais um romance pra vocês!**

**E não é só isso!**

**Ao acaso tem também sua segunda versão!**

**Ou eu deveria dizer,continuação?0.o**

**A primeira versão apresenta o casal Sakura e Sasuke enquanto que,a segunda,apresenta o casal Naruto e Hinata!**

**Divirtam-se!E esperamos que gostem!!**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi**

**E **

**Kassie Sélene Black Higurashi**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ao acaso –OneShot**

O som irritante do despertador soava em seus ouvidos repetidamente e,num movimento rápido,estendeu a mão e desligou-o.

Espreguiçou-se e levantou da cama.

Mirou sua imagem no espelho e sorriu,divertida.

-Bom dia,Haruno Sakura-chan!-disse em tom divertido para a própria imagem no espelho,dando uma piscadela.

Já era hora de se arrumar para em seguida ir para a escola.

Seria seu primeiro dia de aula.

Apressou-se.

Não queria,de maneira alguma,se atrasar.

Como sempre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alunos se reencontrando e conversando animadamente por todos os lados.

Todo ano era assim.Nada havia mudado.

Logo avistou o que deduziu ser o fã clube feminino inteiro de Uchiha Sasuke.

-"Aquele idiota."-praguejou,cerrando o punho.

É,com certeza,nada havia mudado.

Nem mesmo o fato de Uchiha Sasuke e seu eterno fã clube feminino lhe tirarem as esperanças de que esse,seria um dia diferente dos demais.

As garotas se aglomeravam para chegar mais perto do rapaz,que nada fazia a não ser se manter encostado na parede de um dos enormes corredores da escola,com um olhar enigmático,sem dar importância ao número incontável de garotas em volta de si lhe jogando olhares enquanto outras suspiravam a cada segundo.

-"Não sei o que elas viram nele..."-pensou.

Pensou em provocá-lo,como sempre fazia.

Desistiu ao ver uma das garotas notar sua presença e jogar-lhe adagas pelo olhar.

Agredir Sasuke verbalmente em frente ao clube inteiro de fãs era,em sua opinião,desnecessário.

-"Não quero causar um alvoroço por causa desse imbecil."-pensou,decidindo ignorar a situação e passar por ali.

Ótimo!Passar por ali...essa era a parte difícil.

Quisesse ou não teria de fazê-lo,não tinha outro jeito.

Tentou passar pelo aglomerado de garotas que se empurravam e não se impressionou quando foi empurrada violentamente,caindo no chão,não conseguindo avançar mais que quatro passos.

-"Merda."-praguejou mentalmente,cerrando o punho.

-Quer ajuda,Haruno?-a voz do rapaz a lhe provocar ecoou pelo local,fazendo o fã clube inteiro voltar-se para ela.

Levantou-se e ajeitou a saia.

-Ninguém aqui pediu sua ajuda,Sasuke-_kun.-_frisou o kun,de modo que o fez perceber a sua irritação.

Sakura encarou-o de modo firme,jogando-lhe um olhar frio.

O rapaz descruzou os braços e seguiu em sua direção,enquanto as garotas davam espaço para ele passar e se aglomeravam,dessa vez,em volta dos dois.

O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar de mesma frieza e ela franziu o cenho,ainda encarando-o de modo desafiador e firme.

Ele sorriu diante da reação da garota.

Aproximou-se mais,mas ela não se afastou.

Continuou ali,firme,encarando-o.

-"Corajosa.Um desafio em forma humana!"-pensou ele,analisando-a dos pés a cabeça.

O rapaz pegou delicadamente seu queixo e levantou sua face para encarar mais de perto os orbes verdes esmeralda da jovem de cabelos compridos e róseos.

Não corou.

-Como sempre...você continua irritante,Sakura.-ele disse pausadamente,em tom de voz baixo.

-Digo o mesmo de você.-ela respondeu,olhando-o nos olhos.

O clima ali estava ficando pesado.

A troca de olhares gélidos e "gentilezas" eram constantes,assim como os olhares mortais que as fãs jogavam para Sakura,enquanto morriam de inveja daquela proximidade entre ela e o jovem Uchiha.

Sakura pegou a mão do rapaz que ainda lhe segurava o queixo e afastou-a dali,virando o rosto de forma irritada.

Deu às costas,fazendo menção de ir embora,mas parou ao ouvir o rapaz chama-la novamente.

Sem virar-se,apenas esperou que ele dissesse algo.

Mas antes que o rapaz pudesse provocá-la novamente ou que todas as fãs enlouquecidas de raiva voassem em seu pescoço,a voz firme de uma garota ecoou pelo local.

-É hora de parar com a brincadeira...Sasuke!Sakura!-a bela líder de torcida loira de olhos azuis,Yamanaka Ino,disse em tom de voz alto.

Silêncio tomou conta do local por alguns segundos.

-Eu já estava de saída.Vamos,Ino-chan!-e Sakura retirou-se do local sem sequer encarar Sasuke mais uma vez.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Extremamente entediante.

Era só o que podia pensar daquela maldita aula de matemática.

O jovem Uchiha,mudou de posição na carteira,pela milionésima vez.

Seus olhos,já não mais interessados em acompanhar o professor e suas fórmulas,deram uma rápida passada pela sala de aula e pelos inúmeros alunos.

Do outro lado da sala,pôde avistar Sakura,em estado de extrema concentração.

Como ela conseguia sequer bocejar em uma aula dessas?Não sabia.

Passou a observá-la desde então.

-Hey,Uchiha!Hey!-um amigo sussurrou,chamando-o discretamente,a fim de não ser flagrado pelo professor.

Olhou para o colega e viu-o jogar um bilhetinho dobrado em quatro em sua mesa.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Desde quando ele e Gaara trocavam bilhetinhos durante a aula?

Enfim,pegou o bilhete e abriu.

-Hum?-Não se tratava da letra de Gaara,sabia que não.

Leu.

"_Perdeu algo por aqui ou está só procurando algo para me irritar mais tarde,Uchiha?"_

Procurou por Sakura na sala novamente e encontrou os olhos dela a lhe encarar.

Sorriu sarcástico.

Ela tinha o quê?Olhos nas costas?

Que seja.

-"Até que você é bem interessante,Haruno Sakura..."-Pensou.

Não imaginava que a garota pudesse notar que estava a observá-la.Ela lhe surpreendia às vezes,fosse com respostas inteligentes ou seu simples modo de encarar as coisas.

-Muito bem!-o professor disse,em tom de voz mais alto,para que todos ouvissem.-Eu escolherei duplas para um trabalho em classe,portanto fiquem atentos aos nomes que eu chamar e de imediato juntem-se!-ele avisou,pegando uma lista cheia de nomes.

-Uzumaki Naruto e Yamanaka Ino!-começou e assim foi chamando aluno por aluno,que aos poucos se juntavam.-Haruno Sakura e...Uchiha Sasuke!-finalmente foram chamados...e...

-O QUE!?!!?!?!!-os dois levantaram-se de suas carteiras,praticamente ao mesmo tempo,indignados.

O professor olhou confuso e ajeitou os óculos.

-Há alguma objeção da parte dos dois?-o professor perguntou,calmo,enquanto a sala inteira olhava para os dois sem ao menos piscar.

-MAS É CLARO QUE HÁ OBJEÇÃO!!!-os dois berraram.

-Hum...isso é uma ótima oportunidade.-o professor comentou,ajeitando os óculos novamente.

Todos da classe que assistiam a cena,juntamente com Sasuke e Sakura,olharam confusos para o professor.

-O...Opor...Oportunidade?-Sakura limitou-se a perguntar,balbuciando.

O professor sorriu maliciosamente e começou a explicar.

-Lembrem-se que quando estiverem trabalhando,nem sempre aqueles que os cercam lhe serão agradáveis.-ele começou,dando uma pequena pausa.-Às vezes,temos de aprender a deixar as diferenças de lado.E isso não só se aplica na escola,faculdade ou trabalho...isso se aplica também à vida de vocês.-e ajeitou os óculos novamente.-E então...ainda há alguma objeção?-ele concluiu,de maneira calma,direcionando aos dois alunos um olhar sério.

Os dois suspiraram,dando-se por vencidos.

Não tinha jeito.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mais um dos milhares olhares assassinos de inúmeras fãs de Sasuke lhe atingiram como facas.

Por que elas lhe olhavam assim se sabiam que o detestava com todas as forças?

-Insuportável.-ela murmurou,baixinho.

-Você é mais insuportável ainda,Sakura.-ouviu o colega comentar.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo.

-Não me referia a você.-ela começou.-Se bem que você também é...-e foi interrompida.

-Insuportável?-ele completou,olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Ela se desconcertou por um momento.

Não sabia por quê.

-É.-ela respondeu,monossilabicamente.

Seguiu-se um silêncio sepulcral e minutos que pareciam transformar-se em horas.

Tentavam evitar qualquer tipo de diálogo e mal se olhavam.

Aquilo já estava se tornando um tanto incômodo,para ambos.

-"Por que não tenta ser gentil dessa vez,Sakura?Considere como um tipo de trégua.Mas é SÓ dessa vez!"-ela pensou.

-"Não custa tentar."-ele pensou.

E ao mesmo tempo os dois viraram para se encarar,mas ao faze-lo,viraram-se ambos ao mesmo tempo de costas um para o outro.

Olha-lo lhe incomodava.

Olha-la lhe deixava irritado.

Sasuke suspirou.

Não podia ser tão ruim.

-Sakura.-chamou.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo mais uma vez.

-O que foi?-ela perguntou,sem conseguir deixar de falar grosseiramente,como sempre fazia com ele.

-"Droga.Maldito hábito!"-praguejou mentalmente.

-Nada.Esqueça,grosseirona.-ele cruzou os braços e bufou,irritado.

-Grosseirona!?-ela olhou-o,nervosa.

Se ele continuasse a provocá-la,jurava que ia soca-lo com toda a força.

-Que seja.-ele respondeu.-Vamos terminar isso logo.- e pegou o lápis para continuar o trabalho.

-"Maldito."-ela xingou-o mentalmente e pegou o lápis também.

Não queria ficar mais um minuto sequer ao lado dele.

Quanto mais rápido terminassem,mais rápido se separariam.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Suspirou.

Aquele intervalo lhe era ainda mais incômodo que os minutos que passara com Sasuke.

Garotas lhe assassinando com os olhos e outros comentando sobre nada além dela e o Uchiha.

Por que justamente no primeiro dia de aula tinha de ser o assunto da escola inteira?

-É tudo culpa do Sasuke.-ela esbravejou,mordendo mais um pedaço do seu lanche.

-Não foi tão ruim assim,Sakura-chan.-Hinata,que se encontrava sentada ao seu lado,comentou timidamente.

Sakura mal conseguiu engolir a própria saliva.

Hinata lhe falava absurdos.

E pior: Ino concordava.

-A Hinata tem razão,Sakura.-a loira disse,lhe mostrando um sorriso.

Não podia acreditar.

O que elas estavam dizendo?

Elas com certeza não sabiam o que era ser perseguida por mais da metade das garotas da escola.

Era cansativo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Depois de horas e horas nada agradáveis sendo perseguida por olhares e comentários de tudo e de todos,Sakura pôde finalmente livrar-se daquele ambiente que tanto lhe incomodava.

O sinal tocou,soando como música em seus ouvidos.

Finalmente,depois de ter aturado garotas esbarrando propositalmente durante a educação física ou lhe empurrando nos corredores,poderia ir para casa.

Saiu apressada da sala,correndo pelos corredores.

Esbarrou em alguém.

-"Merda!"-praguejou.

Não caiu.

Uma mão segurou-a pelo punho,mantendo-a em pé.

Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Naruto.

-Sakura-chan!-o rapaz,nada discreto,falou seu nome tão alto que algumas pessoas pararam para ver a cena.

Corou ao ver tantas pessoas lhe olhando.

-"NA-RU-TO!!!"-ela pensou,irritada.

O rapaz percebeu e largou seu pulso.Não queria apanhar,de novo.

Ela lhe lançou faíscas pelo olhar.

-Sakura-chan...-ele repetiu o nome dela mais uma vez,em tom choroso,como se implorasse por piedade.

Droga.

Suspirou.

-O que foi,Naruto?-perguntou,tentando manter-se calma para não socar o loiro de vez.

-Você ainda está treinando no Dojo do Kakashi?-ele perguntou,interessado.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

-Por que,Naruto?-perguntou,calma.

-É que estou interessado em treinar lá,só isso...afinal,é o maior e melhor dojo da cidade.-o rapaz disse,animado.

Sakura sorriu.

-Eu posso falar de você para o Kakashi-sensei.-ela comentou e viu a face do amigo brilhar.-Até Naruto!-e deixou o rapaz para trás.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Atrasada,Sakura.-o professor tirou os olhos do livro para encara-la.

-Me desculpe,Kakashi sensei.-disse timidamente.

Ele passou os olhos pela figura da jovem à sua frente e voltou os olhos para o livro.

Suspirou.

-Vá se trocar logo Sakura.-ordenou.

Sakura levantou a cabeça,sorridente e saiu correndo para se trocar.

Kakashi observou a aluna afastar-se rapidamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

-"Eu não acho que ela vá sorrir dessa mesma forma quando souber."-concluiu,em pensamento.

-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-

Os alunos posicionaram-se no salão de forma organizada.

Kakashi recostou-se em uma das paredes e abriu o livro hentai,como de costume.

-Muito bem!Depois de feitos todos os aquecimentos,irei organiza-los em duplas para treinarem juntos.Vamos!-o sensei ordenou,voltando outra vez a ler o livro,enquanto os alunos se aqueciam.

Kakashi parecia estar se entretendo com o livro hentai,o que levava vários alunos a aproveitar-se da situação para relaxar no treino.

-Yamazaki!Quero quinhentas flexões no final da aula por não estar se aquecendo.-ele ordenou,sem tirar os olhos do livro.

O jovem praguejou e começou a se aquecer.

-E você,Kanoe!Fez só vinte flexões!Quero mais trinta!-ele exigiu,ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro.

A garota só suspirou e voltou a fazer as flexões,como o ordenado.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para manter o restante dos alunos sem preguiça.Afinal,ninguém queria fazer mais quinhentas flexões no final da aula.

Foram dez minutos de aquecimento e Sakura nem mesmo suava.

Já estava acostumada a atender as exigências do seu sensei e era uma das melhores alunas do dojo.

-Quero que dêem quinze voltas em torno do dojo INTEIRO!-ele ordenou,dessa vez direcionando o olhar para os alunos.

Muitos ali deixaram o queixo quase descer ao chão.

Quinze voltas em um dojo enorme como aquele seria no mínimo cansativo.

-O que estão esperando?Vocês têm quinze minutos.-ele ordenou,de forma tranqüila.

Ótimo.

Quinze voltas completas em um lugar gigantesco em apenas quinze minutos.

Os alunos esperavam criar asas no meio do caminho para conseguir,caso contrário,sabiam que teriam de ajudar a limpar o dojo de ponta à ponta depois da aula.

-Ora ora,ele está mostrando finalmente seu lado cruel.-Sakura sorriu com o próprio comentário e correu para acompanhar os outros alunos na corrida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Já tinham se passado onze minutos desde que Kakashi havia dado a ordem para correr em volta do dojo.

-É a décima segunda volta.Parece que você está adiantada,Haruno Sakura-chan!-a jovem de cabelos róseos falava consigo mesma animadamente,enquanto estava prestes a completar mais uma volta.

Depois de sete anos treinando com Kakashi,era de se esperar que estivesse acostumada com o treinamento árduo do sensei.

Condicionamento físico com certeza não era seu problema.

Na verdade,seu problema estava poucos metros à sua frente.

Sim,ele.

Uchiha Sasuke: seu irritante rival.

-Atrasada,Haruno!-ele provocou-a,olhando para trás.

Palavras suficientemente irritantes,na opinião dela.Aliás,só a presença dele a irritava.

Fosse mudo.Lhe irritaria do mesmo jeito.

-"Imbecil!"-ela xingou-o mentalmente e continuou correndo,até alcança-lo.

Ele olhou para o lado de esguelha,a fim de observa-la.

Mas não a encontrou ao olhar para os lados.

-Está atrasado,Sasuke-_kun._-e ela lhe ultrapassou em questão de segundos,obrigando-o a se esforçar mais para alcança-la.

-Treze minutos,cinqüenta e cinco segundos e dois milésimos de segundo.-Kakashi olhou para o cronômetro,satisfeito.-Vocês melhoraram bastante.-afirmou,sorrindo para os dois primeiros alunos a chegar.

Sasuke sentou-se encostando-se em uma das paredes,tentando manter a respiração regulada enquanto Sakura tentava ignorar o cansaço,recostando-se na parede.

-Muito bem.Vocês têm dez minutos parara descansar até que os outros cheguem.-e Kakashi voltou os olhos para o livro,displicentemente.

Sakura suspirou e escorou-se até o chão.

Dez minutos talvez não fossem suficientes para descansar...bem, talvez um pouco.

Fechou os olhos e deixou os braços largados ao lado do corpo,em sinal de extremo cansaço.

O Uchiha não deixou o movimento passar despercebido,mas preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário.

-Pensando em dizer algo irritante de novo?-a garota limitou-se a perguntar,de modo calmo,como se não se importasse com a resposta.

-Apenas cansado demais para lhe provocar,Sakura.-ele respondeu,fechando os olhos com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

-Ótimo.-respondeu.

E permaneceram em silêncio,por mais longos minutos.

O som de um trovão fez a jovem abrir os olhos e encolher-se.

Mais um movimento que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz ao lado,que apenas viu naquele pequeno movimento,uma chance de provoca-la.

-Quem diria?Medo de tempestades,Haruno?-ele disse,em tom de deboche.

A garota abraçou os próprios joelhos,encostando a cabeça na perna,com o olhar voltado para o chão.

Reação estranha,na opinião do Uchiha.

-Insensível.-ela disse,em tom choroso,fechando os olhos.

A chuva desabou lá fora e um raio cortou o céu.

Ao fundo,podia se escutar os outros alunos correndo euforicamente,a fim de não se molharem.

De nada adiantaria.

Estavam na quinta ou sexta volta e Kakashi não deixaria que voltassem para o dojo até que completassem as quinze voltas que lhe foram ordenadas.

E pior: como não conseguiram atingir o tempo limite,teriam que limpar o dojo mais tarde.

"Vamos voltar para dentro"-um dos alunos lá fora retrucou com outro.

Kakashi fechou o livro hentai e guardou-o,dirigindo-se para fora.

Não deixaria aluno nenhum entrar até que completassem as quinze voltas.

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram sozinhos,novamente permaneceu-se um silêncio sepulcral e incômodo no local,deixando o ar pesado.

Sakura agarrou-se mais forte nas próprias pernas ao escutar um outro trovão.

O Uchiha apenas reparou na expressão assustada da jovem enquanto ela se agarrava nas próprias pernas e fechava os olhos com toda força.

Sorriu.

-Eu não sou...insensível.-ele murmurou.

A jovem não conseguiu conter um gemido quando o som de outro trovão invadiu seus ouvidos novamente.

O rapaz só a viu tapar os ouvidos e tentar segurar algumas lágrimas.

-Haruno?-chamou,mas ela parecia assustada demais para lhe escutar.-Haruno?-chamou de novo,mas ela continuou a não lhe ouvir.

Levantou-se e pôs-se ajoelhado na frente dela.

-Sakura?-chamou mais uma vez,mas a garota não reagiu como ele esperava.

Estendeu a mão e segurou o punho dela,tentando destapar os ouvidos da garota.

Ela resistiu com todas as forças que tinha.

Um ou dois relâmpagos iluminaram o céu lá fora novamente e um estrondoso trovão seguiu-se.

Ainda mais assustada,a jovem não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser agarrar-se à primeira coisa à frente.

Sasuke se viu fortemente abraçado pela garota,que pôs-se a chorar de forma desesperada.

-Onee-san...não...onee-san...-Sakura chamava repetidamente pela irmã,enquanto chorava,segurando com força a jaqueta do rapaz.

-Onee-san?!Mas o que foi que...??-Sasuke não sabia a quem ela se referia,menos ainda sabia o que fazer.

A jovem continuou a chorar descontroladamente e entre soluços e lágrimas, continuava a chamar pela irmã.

-Sa...Sakura.-ele tentou chama-la,nervoso,atingido por um leve rubor.

Mas o que raios estava fazendo?

Em pouco tempo alguém chegaria e veria aquela cena intrigante.

Tinha que fazer algo!

-Sakura...acalme-se.-ele tentou pedir para que ela ficasse mais calma,em vão,pois a única coisa que recebeu como resposta foram os soluços da jovem.-Sakura...por favor,pare de chorar.-e nada.

-"Décima primeira volta!"-ouviu um aluno gritar lá fora.

Era hora de voltar para a realidade ao invés de perder-se entre pensamentos insanos que invadiam sua mente ou mesmo embriagar-se com o cheiro de cerejeiras que Sakura emanava.

Onde estava com a cabeça?

Ótimo,mais quatro voltas e o tal aluno infeliz se juntaria a ele e Sakura.Provavelmente para fazer parte do cenário,já que se dissesse uma palavra,Sasuke o espancaria até faze-lo implorar por sua vida.

Uma opção nada pacífica,mas eficiente.

-"Merda."-praguejou mentalmente.

Os outros possíveis palavrões que vieram à sua mente foram interrompidos mais uma vez pela voz de Sakura.

-Me desculpe...onee-san.Por favor,me desculpe...-ela dizia entre soluços.

O jovem Uchiha não soube fazer outra coisa a não ser abraça-la,quase que inconscientemente.

Enquanto os braços quentes do rapaz lhe envolviam,a única coisa que se passava na mente da jovem de cabelos róseos eram as lembranças de seu passado negro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0 Flash Back -0-0-0-0-0-0

_-Pare!Por favor...não!-uma garota de aparentemente dezessete anos implorava enquanto uma garotinha de apenas cinco anos choramingava nos braços de um assaltante,que segurava a arma firmemente contra a cabeça da pequena._

_-Onee-san...por favor...onee-san!!-a pequena chorava,implorando para que alguém a tirasse dos braços daquele homem armado._

_O homem encapuzado a lhe apontar a arma apenas riu maliciosamente._

_-Vocês não têm dinheiro.Acho que vou matar as duas!-e ele riu mais uma vez,jogando Sakura brutalmente para frente,fazendo-a cair._

_O assaltante mirou a arma em Sakura e sorriu._

_-Não!-o grito da irmã mais velha ecoou no beco sem saída,até onde tinham conseguido correr._

_Nada além de um tiro e um grito puderam ser escutados._

_-Garota estúpida!-o homem reclamou,pisando no corpo ensangüentado da jovem.-Você podia ter vivido...quem sabe um anjo não viesse lhe ajudar ao ouvir suas preces?-ele zombou._

_Sakura manteve-se sem reação diante da cena.A garotinha só conseguiu arregalar os olhos,abrir a boca e tremer descontroladamente._

_-Preces?Você é que vai ter que fazer preces...na cadeia.-um policial encostou a arma na cabeça do homem,fazendo-o largar a arma e levantar os braços,em sinal de redenção._

_Uma policial abaixou-se ao seu lado e tocou-lhe o rosto._

_-Você está bem,querida?-ela perguntou,gentilmente._

_Não respondeu.Apenas permaneceu calada,no mesmo estado,como se tivesse perdido os sentidos._

_Um estado de choque completo.Várias vezes tinha acessos de lágrimas ou pânico,como se revivesse aquilo que estava guardado na memória._

_Quando ficou mais velha,esse tipo de acontecimento tornou-se raro._

_Médicos,psicólogos,seja lá o que fossem...poderiam até mesmo ajuda-la a superar o trauma,porém,não poderiam jamais apagar aquelas lembranças de sua memória..._

_-0-0-0-0-0- Fim do Flash Back -0-0-0-0-0_

Sentiu a jovem estremecer em seus braços.

-Acalme-se,Sakura.-ele pediu mais uma vez.-Acalme-se...por favor.-e sentiu que a jovem pareceu lhe escutar,dessa vez.

-Onee...san...-ela murmurou outra vez,parecendo mais calma.

O jovem Uchiha não fez outra coisa a não ser abraçá-la mais forte.

Admitiu para si mesmo que aquilo lhe proporcionava um grande prazer.Ou pior: aquilo lhe despertava desejos que não imaginava jamais ter.

Desejo?Oras...o que estava pensando?

-"Mas o que raios eu estou pensando?Sasuke,seu idiota!"-e tratou de censurar os próprios pensamentos,xingando-se mentalmente.

-Sa...su...Sasu...ke...kun.-a jovem pronunciou seu nome devagar,parecendo voltar à realidade.

Sentiu a jovem afrouxar os dedos que seguravam suas roupas firmemente e respirar de forma descompassada.

Ela havia parado de chorar.Ótimo.

-"Décima quarta volta!Estou quase lá,sensei!"-ouviu um aluno gritar alegre do lado de fora,enquanto a chuva parecia estar diminuindo.

Décima quarta volta?Provavelmente era o mesmo infeliz da décima primeira volta.

Tinha perdido a noção do tempo.

Tinha no máximo cinco minutos para desvencilhar-se da jovem e recuperar sua postura.

Desajeitado,Sasuke pegou os ombros da garota e afastou-a um pouco de si,mantendo-a de frente para ele.

Quando ela olhou-o com os olhos semi-abertos,corou violentamente.

Mais um pouco e ficaria semelhante a um tomate.

Balbuciou algo sem sentido,como se tentasse se explicar.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo que fizesse sentido,viu Sakura empalidecer repentinamente.

-Haruno?O que foi?-perguntou,de modo aparentemente preocupado.

-Sasuke...kun.-e a jovem desmaiou em seus braços.

-Décima quinta!Consegui!!!-o jovem Yamazaki entrou no dojo,contente.

O sorriso do rapaz logo desapareceu ao ver Sakura caída nos braços de Sasuke,enquanto ele tentava acorda-la desesperadamente.

Antes que pudesse perguntar algo,Sasuke virou-se para ele.

-Yamazaki!Chame uma ambulância!!Rápido!!-o Uchiha ordenou e o rapaz saiu correndo para atender o que lhe fora pedido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Acordou com o telefone sem fio em mãos,sentindo-se perturbado com o som estridente do despertador.

Sentou-se na cama e estendeu a mão em direção ao despertador,mas surpreendeu-se quando o irmão desligou-o antes.

-Itachi?-estava confuso.

Itachi deu as costas para retirar-se,mas parou ao ouvir o irmão chama-lo mais uma vez.

-O que você...???-Sasuke se perguntava como e quando raios o irmão entrara em seu quarto sem que percebesse.

-O Gaara está te esperando.-ele respondeu secamente e retirou-se,deixando para trás um Sasuke confuso.

Ótimo.

Nada mais animador que encarar Itachi com a mesma cara de sempre logo pela manhã.

-HEEEEEY,SASUKE!!-escutou o amigo gritar lá fora,com pressa.

Olhou para o relógio e se deu conta de que estava atrasado.

-Merda!-e saiu correndo para se trocar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Já era a terceira vez que trocava de posição na carteira.

Algo estava errado por ali.

Se tinha uma aula que gostava,era aquela.Mas por algum motivo,não conseguia se concentrar nem mesmo por um segundo.

Nem mesmo o silêncio lhe era confortável.

Escutava em sua mente a voz de Sakura a lhe chamar pouco antes de desmaiar em seus braços,no dia anterior.

Pegava-se olhando para a carteira vazia da garota ou para a porta,como se esperasse que ela entrasse exatamente por aquela porta a qualquer momento.

Tentou fechar os olhos.

E fora pior.

Conseguiu visualizar perfeitamente a cena do dia anterior,com todos os detalhes possíveis.

-"Maldita garota!"-praguejou mentalmente,querendo cessar todos os pensamentos em relação à jovem.

Agradeceu mentalmente quando escutou o sinal bater.

Nada mais justo do que vinte minutos de intervalo para esfriar a cabeça.

Seguiu para o seu armário, para guardar alguns cadernos.

Quando abriu este,encontrou um bilhete preso à porta.

Sorriu e arrancou-o dali.Ao menos,não precisou ser discreto,já que bilhetinhos em seu armário era algo praticamente normal,em visto que tinha tantas fãs.

E por que raios estava sorrindo então?Poderia ser um bilhete qualquer de mais uma fã enlouquecida.

Por algum motivo,achou o bilhete diferente.

Nada de coraçõezinhos,papel rosa,estrelinhas,beijinhos e outras coisas fofas.Talvez fosse isso que o diferenciava dos demais.

Fechou o armário e saiu com o bilhete em mãos.

Quando encontrou uma árvore grande,sentou-se sob a sombra desta,encostando-se no troco e abriu o bilhete.

"_Me desculpe por ontem.Eu não quis te incomodar."_

-Poucas palavras para um acontecimento tão grande...Sakura.-ele comentou,amassando o bilhete e colocando-o no bolso.

A garota não fez menção de sair de trás da mesma árvore na qual ele se encostava.

-Por que não apareceu na aula?-ele perguntou,displicente.

Sakura suspirou e preferiu não responder.

-Que seja.-conformou-se com o silêncio da parte dela.-Você é muito covarde...pra se desculpar através de um bilhetinho.-ele provocou.

Novamente ela permaneceu em silêncio.

Irritado por não obter nenhuma resposta,o Uchiha se levantou e começou a andar.

-Me desculpe!-ela quase gritou.

Sasuke não conseguiu dar mais nenhum passo.

Não era esse tipo de reação que esperava por parte da garota.Talvez estivesse acostumado demais com aquele lado explosivo dela.

-Me...desculpe,por favor.Eu...eu não queria...te incomodar...ontem.-ela balbuciou nervosamente.

Sasuke virou-se e encarou a figura parada em frente à árvore,fitando o chão,corada.

-Tudo bem,Sakura.-ele respondeu friamente e preparou-se para sair de novo.

-A minha irmã...-ela começou,fazendo-o parar.-Fez um grande sacrifício por mim,num dia de tempestade como ontem...

Ele arregalou os olhos,virando-se rapidamente para ver a figura da jovem atrás de si.

-Ela sacrificou a vida,para me proteger...quando eu era criança.-ela deu uma pausa,engolindo em seco.-Até hoje...tempestades me lembram...-e antes que pudesse continuar o jovem Uchiha a interrompeu.

-Pare,Sakura!Por favor,pare!-ele pediu.

Ela calou-se,enxugando algumas lágrimas que insistiram em cair.

-Desculpe.-ela murmurou.

E antes que pudesse notar,ele já havia sumido da sua frente.

Sakura apoiou-se de costas na árvore e desmanchou em lágrimas novamente.

Enquanto isso,já em outro extremo da escola,o jovem Uchiha respirava descompassadamente,depois de correr o mais rápido que pôde.

Não queria admitir.Havia fugido de um assunto que lhe incomodava,já que tal assunto lhe despertava lembranças ruins.

-"Nós não somos tão diferentes assim...Sakura."-ele pensou,trazendo à tona lembranças de seu próprio passado obscuro.

-0-0-0-0-0- Flash Back -0-0-0-0-

_Do corredor podia-se escutar a briga fervorosa que o casal Uchiha travava._

_Aliás,não só do corredor,já que a vizinhança inteira devia estar escutando a Sra. Uchiha aos berros com o marido._

_-Nii-san...o que está acontecendo lá?Por que o papai e a mamãe estão brigando?-o pequeno Uchiha perguntou ao irmão mais velho,num tom de voz choroso enquanto agarrava-se a um travesseiro._

_Itachi suspirou,permanecendo em silêncio._

_-Não!Me larga!-e puderam escutar o forte barulho de algo bater contra o chão e a mãe chorando desesperadamente,enquanto o marido lhe chamava de vadia._

_Itachi arregalou os olhos ao escutar a mãe gritar novamente._

_-"Ele está batendo nela!Maldito!"-e num impulso,o rapaz levantou-se correndo,indo em direção ao quarto._

_O pequeno Sasuke seguiu o irmão,assustado._

_Itachi não se segurou ao atirar com todas as forças um vaso no próprio pai,que continuava a espancar a mulher._

_-Seu moleque!-e viu o irmão ser jogado contra a parede._

_Permaneceu colado ao batente da porta,com lágrimas nos olhos,assustado._

_-Não!Os meus filhos não!Por favor!NÃO!-e viu a mãe levar um tapa como resposta._

_Deu um,dois,três passos para trás e a partir dali não conseguiu se mover mais._

_Viu o pai aproximar-se,com a cinta na mão._

_Berrou._

_Antes que o pai lhe desse uma surra,os vizinhos arrombaram a porta da casa e trataram de segurar o Sr. Uchiha._

_Após o intrigante acontecimento,o pai,bêbado,fora atropelado e não suportou,falecendo._

_Para a Sra. Uchiha,era nada mais que um alívio._

_Entretanto,não teriam mais o dinheiro que o pai trazia para casa e isso tornaria as coisas um pouco mais difíceis._

_Sasuke viu a mãe adoecer e morrer deitada em uma cama, recusando-se até o fim a ser hospitalizada._

_Os dois irmãos permaneceram aos cuidados de uma tia até que Itachi completasse dezoito anos._

_Dali para frente,os dois seguiram sozinhos,recebendo uma ou outras raras visitas da tia,que ajudava com algumas das despesas._

_-0-0-0- Fim do Flash Back -0-0-0-0-0-0-_

O sinal que anunciava o fim do intervalo interrompeu suas próprias lembranças,fazendo-o voltar à realidade.

Viu Gaara vir em sua direção e tratou de disfarçar.

Não queria de maneira alguma dar alguma explicação para o amigo.Não que não confiasse nele,só não queria preocupa-lo ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

-Yo!A Ino está te procurando,Sasuke!Será que ela resolveu unir-se ao seu eterno fã-clube gigantesco e largar o Shikamaru?-o rapaz brincou.

-Isso não seria muito agradável...o Shikamaru ia...-ele pensou,imaginando qual seria a reação do amigo se lhe roubasse a namorada,mesmo que sem querer.

Gaara riu.

-Não ia fazer nada!Hahaha...mesmo gostando da Ino,ele não é do tipo que corre atrás.Nem foi ele quem pediu ela em namoro!-e voltaram para a sala de aula,conversando animadamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Sakura!?-Hinata aproximou-se da figura sentada na carteira.

A jovem de orbes verdes encarou a face confusa da amiga e sorriu.

-Desculpe.Me atrasei,eu sei.-ela sorriu mais uma vez,tentando fingir ser a mesma de sempre.

-Sakura-chan,mas você nunca se...-e antes que pudesse terminar,o professor entrou na sala e todos os alunos se sentaram.

Antes de se sentar,Hinata escutou a amiga murmurar-lhe um "Está tudo bem!".

Deu de ombros.Se estava mesmo tudo bem,então não tinha com o que se preocupar.

-Muito bem!Hoje aprenderemos sobre a...-e o professor começou a tagarelar enquanto passava a matéria na lousa.

Sakura não deixou-se abalar por pensamentos ou memórias e passou a fingir prestar atenção na aula.

A cada segundo,revivia a sensação de como eram os braços fortes e quentes do jovem Uchiha lhe envolvendo,enquanto ele pedia calmamente para que se acalmasse.

Corou.

Talvez ele não fosse o ser desprezível que imaginava que fosse.Talvez estivesse acostumada demais com lado grosseiro do rapaz.

A única coisa que lhe tirou a atenção foi quando um misterioso bilhetinho caiu sobre sua mesa.

Abriu-o.

"_Você está bem?"_

Reconheceu a letra e virou-se para fitar o jovem Uchiha do outro lado da sala.

Sorriu.

Do outro lado,extremamente corado,Sasuke viu a garota pegar uma caneta e escrever algo no mesmo papel,dobrando-o em seguida.

-"Merda!"-foi só o que conseguiu pensar ao ver o professor parar ao lado da carteira da jovem.

Sakura,distraída,não percebeu o professor ao lado e já ia jogar o bilhetinho de volta quando este foi retirado de sua mão na mesma hora.

Ótimo.

-Não imaginei que fosse o tipo de aluna que troca bilhetinhos durante a aula,Srta. Haruno!-o professor a repreendeu.

Sakura fixou o olhar nos próprios pés e murmurou um pedido de desculpas.

-Você irá fazer exercícios extras,Haruno.-o professor ordenou,tomando aquilo como castigo.

Sentiu uma veia pular de sua testa e imaginou-se enforcando Sasuke.

-"Não fosse ele e aquele maldito bilhetinho!"-praguejou.

Não poderia ser pior.Poderia?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-O quê?!?-olhou o maldito exercício pelo que julgava ser a quinta ou sexta vez e novamente não estava entendendo nada.

Sentada na escrivaninha cercada de livros e com um lápis em mãos,Sakura se amaldiçoava por não ter prestado atenção na aula.

A única coisa que podia agradecer era a ausência dos pais,que só voltariam dali dois dias.

Suspirou e largou o lápis,logo em seguida jogando a cabeça para trás e espreguiçando-se.

-Merda...-praguejou,em voz alta.

Desceu as escadas,irritada.

Não seria má idéia relaxar e tomar um pouco de ar fresco lá fora.

-Eu mato o maldito do...-abriu a porta e deu de frente com alguém.-Sasuke?-ela balbuciou,encarando o jovem que antes estendia a mão para tocar a campainha.

O jovem Uchiha corou.

-Sa...Sakura...eu...errr...-ele balbuciava,nervoso.-Será que eu...-e desistiu quando encontrou o olhar dela.

Ela parecia brava como uma garotinha que não havia ganho presente de Natal.Inclusive,fazia até bico.

Expressão rara de se ver no rosto da jovem,ele concluiu,sorrindo.

-Eu sabia!Você não veio se desculpar!Você veio rir da minha cara!-a jovem repreendeu-o,nervosa.

-Eu não vim para me desculpar,Sakura.-ele assumiu um semblante mais sério e a voz firme e calma.

A garota levantou uma sobrancelha,um sinal claro de que não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Eu...será que eu posso te ajudar com os exercícios extras?-ele falou tão rápido que a garota mal registrou o que havia dito.

-O quê?-ela perguntou.

Ele a amaldiçoou.Não queria repetir.

Encarou a jovem de olhar impaciente,já com os braços cruzados.

Desistiu.

-Quer ajuda com os exercícios extras?-ele repetiu,desviando o olhar,corado.

Sakura abriu a boca e deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo,permanecendo em silêncio,como se ainda não tivesse entendido o que o rapaz havia lhe dito.

Ao notar a reação da garota,Sasuke deu as costas,impaciente.

-Se não quer,eu vou embora.-e ele saiu em passos lentos,com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Não!Espera...-ela segurou o casaco do rapaz,impedindo-o de ir.

Ele suspirou e virou-se para ela.

-Tudo bem.-ele limitou-se a responder.

Ela puxou-o para dentro da casa pela mão,com um sorriso nos lábios,fazendo-o corar ainda mais.

-Anda!-ela continuou a puxá-lo,em direção ao quarto.

Abriu a porta do quarto enorme,animada.

O rapaz analisou o quarto de uma ponta a outra.

Era organizado,emanava o cheiro do perfume da jovem e tinha uma estante repleta de livros.O quarto possuía alguns poucos detalhes num tom de rosa claro e quase tudo que podia-se ver era branco.

Não era como imaginava um típico quarto de garota.Imaginou que talvez tivesse um pouco mais de rosa.

-O que foi?Procurando mais rosa?-ela comentou,divertida.

Ele sorriu.

-Não pensei que lesse pensamentos.- ele respondeu,enquanto dava uma olhada nos livros. –Oh...uma otaku,han!?-disse ele,retirando um dos inúmeros mangás da prateleira e balançando-o na frente da garota.

Sakura mostrou a língua para ele e deu uma piscadela,fazendo-o corar.

-Antes que se enfie no meio dos meus mangás,vamos fazer logo os malditos exercícios,certo?-e ela sentou-se na cadeira.

-Não vou me enfiar no meio dos seus mangás,baka.-e ele puxou uma cadeira que ficava encostada do lado da escrivaninha e sentou-se do lado dela.

-Assim é melhor!-e ela lhe estendeu um lápis.

Sasuke pegou o lápis,mas ela segurou-o.

-Esqueci de dizer.-e ele olhou-a confuso.

O rapaz logo imaginou-a pedindo desculpas novamente e suspirou.

-Não precisa se desculpar de novo,Sakura.-e ele puxou o lápis,mas ela continuou a segura-lo.

Sasuke virou-se para encará-la novamente e deparou-se com os orbes verdes da jovem lhe observando e os lábios formando um meio-sorriso.

-Não é isso.-ela deu uma pausa.-Só sinto em lhe informar que não sairá daqui até terminarmos esses malditos exercícios,certo?-e ela lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

O rapaz suspirou e puxou o lápis para si.

-Que seja.-ele respondeu,friamente,pegando em seguida a apostila.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi adentrou o quarto do irmão,esperando encontra-lo lá,mas nada viu além de um quarto vazio e um bilhete em cima da escrivaninha.

Pegou o bilhete e leu.

"_Fui estudar na casa de um amigo.Não sei que horas volto.Não se preocupe e não me espere.Ass: Sasuke"_

_-_Humpf...-e amassou o bilhete,atirando-o na lixeira.

Pelo menos,não teria de se preocupar.

Deixou em cima da escrivaninha do irmão um álbum de fotos velho e empoeirado.

Não seria ele quem decidiria o que fazer com aquelas memórias.

E saiu para as ruas que começavam a se molhar devido a finas gotas de chuva.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Eu me enganei quando pensei que nada poderia ser pior.-Sakura comentou,irritada.

Sasuke bufou.

Ela era realmente pessimista.

Se bem que um blecaute não estava incluído nos planos.

Mas o fato da energia ter acabado no bairro inteiro não era o que lhe preocupava mais.

Era a chuva.

Se aquilo se tornasse uma tempestade repleta de raios e trovões,que até o momento não haviam se manifestado,tinha certeza que teria de enfrentar novamente um possível acesso de pânico de Sakura.

Se bem que a idéia de abraçá-la novamente,não lhe parecia tão ruim.

-"Merda.O que eu estou pensando?Idiota!"-ele censurou a si mesmo.

-Merda!-e Sakura quase arrebentou o gerador de energia.

Sasuke encostou-se à parede,ainda segurando a lanterna que a garota havia lhe dado.

Suspirou.

-Desista...-ele tentou conforma-la e ela socou um dos disjuntores.

Sasuke riu ao vê-la machucar a mão com o próprio soco.

Ela não era nenhum pouco paciente.Isso era fato.

-Quer quebrar a mão ou o disjuntor,Haruno?-ele zombou,mirando a lanterna nela.

-Tire essa maldita luz dos meus olhos!-ela disse,irritada,enquanto punha o braço em frente aos olhos para se proteger da luz que lhe cegava.

E ele obedeceu.

-Ei!Acenda essa lanterna!Eu não disse para apagar,era só pra...-e o rapaz a interrompeu antes que ela terminasse de reclamar.

-Não fui eu quem apagou.-ele disse,entregando a lanterna nas mãos dela.

Sakura tentou liga-la de novo.E nada.

Perfeito.

Era tudo do que precisavam.Lanterna com pilhas gastas,blecaute e vela nenhuma pra acender.

-Isso não estava nos planos.-ela suspirou,desanimada.

Sakura pegou a mão do rapaz e puxou-o até a sala,indicando o sofá.Ou pelo menos,o vulto deste.

Sakura deixou-se largar no sofá maior e Sasuke sentou-se no outro.

-Sasuke-kun...-ela chamou-o,tirando-o de seus pensamentos.E que pensamentos!

A única coisa que passava por sua cabeça era como seria bom abraça-la naquele momento e dizer o quanto ela irritantemente linda.Não sabia se torcia para que trovões invadissem seus ouvidos e raios fizessem o papel de iluminar os céus ou se rezava para que eles não se manifestassem.

-Hum?

-Você...eu...queria muito perguntar...-ela não sabia como dizer.Estava envergonhada demais.

Era estranho conversar com ele.

Depois de tudo,os dois estavam ali,sem a normal troca de "gentilezas" e olhares fulminantes.

Era no mínimo estranho.Não,não.Era MUITO estranho.

Ela era mais interessante do que ele podia imaginar e ele não era tão ruim quanto ela pensava.

-Diga logo,Haruno.-ele disse,num tom de voz calmo.

Ela suspirou,sentando-se no sofá.

-Eu queria perguntar...você...se você...-a jovem balbuciava e por um momento pareceu desistir de perguntar.-Você me odeia?-ela perguntou finalmente.

O rapaz surpreendeu-se com a pergunta.

De todas as perguntas que já lhe foram feitas,aquela era a mais difícil de se responder.

Não que não soubesse a resposta.Apenas não sabia como responder com palavras.

Respirou fundo.

-Sabe,Sakura...-e antes que ele continuasse,um raivo cortou o céu e iluminou a sala por milésimos de segundos,seguido de um trovão.

Viu Sakura encolher-se e tapar os ouvidos,como da primeira vez.

-"Merda!"-ele praguejou.

De novo não.

Levantou-se rapidamente e sentou-se ao lado da garota,chamando-a pelo nome.

-Me desculpe...Sasuke-kun...eu não posso controlar.-ela disse,em tom de voz choroso.

Ele a puxou para seus braços em um movimento rápido,abraçando-a forte.

Sakura surpreendeu-se e sentiu-se protegida.

Escorou-se para o colo do rapaz,abraçando-o pela cintura.

Ele passou a afagar seus cabelos.

Sakura chorou por alguns poucos minutos e adormeceu no colo do rapaz.

Bastaram quinze minutos até que a chuva diminuísse e os raios e trovões parassem.

Restaram apenas gotas batendo violentamente na janela e um vento gelado.

A energia ainda não havia voltado e pelo visto,não voltaria tão cedo.

Cansado,Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás,no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos.

Não teria problema tirar um cochilo enquanto Sakura estivesse dormindo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi levantou-se do sofá e desligou a tv,dirigindo-se para o quarto.

Olhou para o relógio.

-Uma e meia e aquele idiota não voltou.-ele resmungou.-Quer saber?Ele deve ter dormido por lá mesmo!-e deu de ombros,dirigindo-se para o quarto.

Se não dormisse direito,não conseguiria trabalhar direito e se não trabalhasse direito poderia ser facilmente demitido.

-"E caso eu seja demitido,até eu achar outro emprego,vamos morrer de fome."- o mais velho concluiu em pensamento,se jogando na cama.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abriu os olhos e não enxergou nada.

Sentiu o corpo aquecido e percebeu que era o casaco de Sasuke a lhe cobrir.

Sorriu.

-"Eu me enganei em relação à você,seu idiota repugnante.Você não é tão mau assim..."-ela pensou,tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto do rapaz.

Sentiu-se mal por tê-lo julgado sem conhecê-lo direito.

-Então,é esse o Sasuke Uchiha de verdade!?-ela dirigiu-se a ele,sentando-se no colo do rapaz de forma que ele não acordasse.

Ela passou os dedos pela face do rapaz e em seguida,contornou os lábios dele.

Ele era bonito,admitia.

Sentiu-se ridícula com os próprios pensamentos sobre o jovem.Não era ela quem dizia que não sabia o que as fãs viram nele?

-Idiota.-referiu-se a si mesma.-Você me odeia,Uchiha Sasuke?-ela perguntou,sem esperar resposta.

Fechou os olhos,imaginando qual seria a resposta do rapaz.

-Não.-ela pôde escutar a voz dele ecoar pelo local.

Hey!Mas ele não estava dormindo?

Merda.

-Como é?-ela perguntou,confusa,imaginando se havia mesmo escutado o rapaz lhe responder ou se era só fruto de sua imaginação.

O pouco de luminosidade que a lua lá fora encoberta por algumas nuvens negras exercia, foi suficiente para que visse o rapaz na mesma posição de antes.

Suspirou,aliviada.

Então tinha sido mesmo sua imaginação.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa,sentiu algo segura-la pela cintura e joga-la deitada no sofá.

Seu coração disparou quando sentiu o jovem Uchiha por cima de si,com o rosto próximo ao seu.

As respirações se misturando a cada segundo,o corações batendo de forma descompassada.O tempo parecia ter parado.

Não se escutavam mais as gotas de chuva na janela ou o barulho irritante do relógio.

A única coisa que podiam escutar eram as próprias respirações que mesclavam-se.

-Sa...Sasuke...kun.-ela murmurou,confusa,enquanto sentia as bochechas ferverem.

O jovem Uchiha sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao escutar a voz da garota murmurar quase em seu ouvido.

-Você é irritante.-ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Você me odeia?-ela repetiu a pergunta.

Sentiu o rapaz aproximar-se e os lábios roçarem de leve um no outro.

Sakura sentiu um frio na barriga.

-Não.-ele respondeu,sem se distanciar nem mesmo um milímetro.

E antes que ela pudesse registrar o que ele havia lhe dito,sentiu os lábios se tocarem.

Entreabriu os lábios,dando permissão para que ele aprofundasse mais o beijo.

Um beijo que começara gentil,aos poucos transformava-se em um ardente.

Os dois afastaram-se em busca de ar.

-Você me odeia,Sakura?-ele perguntou,ofegante.

-Odeio...-ela respondeu.

Ele afastou-se,assustado com a resposta.

-Te odeio por não conseguir te odiar,nem um pouco,nem por um segundo...-e antes que ela pudesse continuar seja lá o que fosse dizer,as luzes se acenderam.

Sakura pôde ver claramente o rapaz por cima de si,muito próximo de seu rosto.

Corou violentamente.

Para o jovem Uchiha,uma vontade incontrolável de desviar do assunto lhe invadiu.

Talvez estivesse com medo do resultado daquele assunto.Ou só estivesse fugindo de algo que não estava preparado para ouvir.

As badaladas do relógio antigo da sala anunciaram que eram três horas da manhã.

-Temos pouco tempo...-ele comentou,saindo de cima da garota.

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Han?-estava distraída,ou realmente não estava entendo o que o jovem Uchiha queria dizer com aquilo.

-Os exercícios extras,Haruno.-e viu o rapaz mostrar-se novamente aquele que sempre detestara.

Bufou.

Ele era realmente irritante,mas dessa vez tinha razão.

-Vamos terminar logo então.Eu ainda quero dormir!-ela praguejou.

E o rapaz levantou-se,seguindo com ela para o quarto,a fim de terminar logo o que viera fazer.

Queria voltar logo para casa.Evitar a conversa que mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria.

E se ela lhe perguntasse o que sentia,não responderia.

Ele precisava pensar.Pensar sobre ela,sobre ele,sobre seus sentimentos,em tudo.

-"Tudo por causa de alguns exercícios extras!"-ele pensou,com um lápis em mãos.

-"Tudo por causa de um maldito bilhetinho!"-Sakura concluiu,em pensamento.

E continuaram a fazer os exercícios,sem trocar uma palavra sequer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eram seis horas da manhã.

Itachi deparou-se com Sasuke abrindo a porta,ao mesmo tempo em que saía para o trabalho.

-Isso são horas de chegar?-ele perguntou,friamente.

Sasuke não fez menção de responder,indo em direção ao quarto.

-Sasuke!-Itachi o chamou,irritado.

E o jovem Uchiha parou na mesma hora.Porém,não se virou para encarar o irmão.

-O que foi?Pensei que tivesse visto o bilhete que deixei.Ou não viu?-ele perguntou,ainda sem se virar.

-Você não me engana.-o mais velho anunciou,cruzando os braços.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha,fingindo-se de desentendido,quando na verdade,sabia exatamente sobre o que o irmão estava falando.

Ao ver o sorriso malicioso que surgira nos lábios do irmão,Sasuke corou.

-Andou me espionando,Itachi?-tentou manter-se frio.

O irmão riu.

Irritado,Sasuke franziu o cenho e cerrou os punhos.

-Eu não perderia meu tempo,idiota.-ele deu uma pausa.-Mas você está cheirando à perfume de mulher...-e ele mais uma vez,sorriu maliciosamente.

Sasuke corou fortemente.

Pensou em uma resposta rápida.Não conseguiu.

Decidiu sair dali o mais rápido possível.

O jovem Uchiha seguiu apressadamente para o banheiro,a fim de tomar um banho rápido,vestir o uniforme e em seguida ir para a escola.

Ouviu Itachi rir alto antes de bater a porta,indicando que havia saído.

-"Como ele é irritante!"-praguejou.

E lembrou-se de como _certo alguém _também lhe irritava.

Não; pior.

Lhe _perturbava_ profundamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Andava a passos lentos e desanimados.

Bocejou,com sono.

-SAKURA-CHAN!!!-escutou a voz de Naruto a chamar-lhe aos berros no fim do corredor.

-"Ah,claro...é o Naruto."-ela pensou com desgosto.

Não era uma boa hora para dialogar com o loiro,ou de certa,o socaria até o mesmo implorar para continuar vivo.

-Bom dia,Sakura-chan!-o loiro aproximou-se,apressado,com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto.

-PÉSSIMO dia,Naruto.-e ela continuou andando,praticamente ignorando o amigo.

-O que você tem,Sakura-chan?-ele perguntou,andando ao lado da garota.

Ela bocejou mais uma vez.

-Sono e mau humor.-respondeu secamente,tentando livrar-se de Naruto rapidamente.

Visto o comportamento mal humorado da amiga,o loiro decidiu que era melhor se afastar e tentar uma conversa mais tarde,caso contrário,poderia considerar-se morto.

Vendo que conseguira livrar-se temporariamente de Naruto e suas irritantes conversas matinais,Sakura deu um suspiro de alívio.

-"Por Deus!Onde foi que o Naruto aprendeu a ser tão irritante?"-ela reclamou mentalmente,sem prestar atenção no caminho.

Trombou com alguma coisa,deixando os livros caírem de suas mãos quando viu em quem havia esbarrado acidentalmente.

Ele.

Abaixou-se apressadamente para pegar os livros e em seguida sair correndo.

Mal percebeu ela que o rapaz também fez o mesmo.

-Me desculpe...Sakura.-e ele lhe entregou o último livro,levantando-se quase ao mesmo tempo que a garota.

A jovem Haruno corou,tentando desviar o olhar para um ponto qualquer ali.

-"Ele me chamou...pelo primeiro nome."-pensou ela,corando ainda mais.

Até para ele,aquilo era de se estranhar,já que dias atrás costumava chama-la pelo sobrenome.

-Tu...tudo bem...eu...eu que não estava olhando por onde eu...eu...Me desculpe.-ela balbuciou,falando de forma apressada.

Sasuke riu.

Se chama-la pelo primeiro nome era estranho,vê-la gaguejar ao falar com ele,Sasuke Uchiha,era ainda mais estranho.

Sakura franziu o cenho,irritada.

-Rindo de quê,_Uchiha?_-ela perguntou,cerrando o punho.

-"Uchiha?Ela _nunca _me chamou assim."-ele concluiu mentalmente.

Irritou-se.

Não era assim que as coisas deveriam acontecer.Não mesmo.

De acordo com seus planos,ela deveria trata-lo de forma mais gentil depois do ocorrido.

E isso definitivamente não estava acontecendo.

Pegou o queixo da jovem e aproximou-se,chegando a ficar milímetros distante dos lábios dela.

Sakura deu um passo para trás e virou o rosto.

-Vai me rejeitar depois de tudo o que aconteceu?-perguntou,irritado.

Ele,Sasuke Uchiha,NUNCA fora rejeitado por uma garota.

Pelo contrário...era ele quem as rejeitava.

Sakura permaneceu calada.

O jovem sentiu o ódio correr por suas veias.Se ela o rejeitou uma vez,não haveria segunda.

Decidiu que se ela não o amava agora,não amaria nunca mais.

Aproximou-se de Sakura e pegou o queixo da jovem,forçando-a a olha-lo.

-Eu nunca mais vou te beijar de novo,Haruno Sakura.-e ela arregalou os olhos.-Nunca mais.-e largou o queixo da garota,dando de costas.

Sakura viu o rapaz afastar-se e sumir em meio aos alunos que passavam pelo corredor.

Alguns olhavam de longe,curiosos.Outros ignoravam a situação por completo.

Era normal vê-los brigando.Se não fosse,todos já teriam se aglomerado em volta dos dois para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Sakura!-viu Ino chama-la do outro lado do corredor,acenando alegremente.

Deixou que o material fosse ao chão mais uma vez.

Com os olhos marejados,correu na direção oposta da amiga e seguiu para qualquer lugar longe de todos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-SASUKE!!!-Ino berrou a plenos pulmões,entrando na sala de forma irritada.

O rapaz e todos a sua volta direcionaram o olhar para a loira,que batendo os pés,aproximou-se da carteira do rapaz.

-O que você quer,Ino?-ele perguntou,sério.

A garota desceu as mãos para a mesa violentamente.

-O que você fez dessa vez?-ela perguntou,irritada.

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Do que está falando?-ele perguntou,sem entender.

Ino bufou.

-Da Sakura!-e ela o viu reagir estranhamente ao pronunciar o nome da amiga.

O rapaz levantou-se rapidamente da carteira,passando reto pela loira.

Irritada,Ino seguiu-o para fora da sala.

Os poucos alunos que restavam no corredor pararam para ver e os que estavam na sala amontoaram-se na porta,curiosos.

-O que tem a Haruno?-ele perguntou friamente,cruzando os braços e encostando-se na parede.

Ino cerrou o punho e rolou os olhos,impaciente.

-Não me faça perder meu tempo,Uchiha.O que você fez com a Sakura?-ela perguntou,cruzando os braços e atirando adagas pelo olhar.

-Nada.-ele limitou-se a responder.

-Então o que aconteceu no corredor,hoje de manhã?-ela perguntou,lembrando-se de que várias pessoas o viram falando com Sakura.

-Aquilo não foi nada,Ino.-e ele virou o rosto,encarando os alunos que olhavam atentos a situação da forma mais fria possível.

Os alunos notaram o olhar frio do rapaz e que logo em seguida,o mesmo cerrou o punho.

Assustados,decidiram que era melhor se afastar e voltarem para as salas de aula.

O corredor ficou vazio e já não havia mais ninguém espionando,para o alívio do jovem Uchiha.

-Nada!?Então me explique por que a Sakura saiu correndo quando me viu??-e Ino cerrou o punho.

Sasuke suspirou.

Não se livraria tão rápido da loira.

-Talvez ela não goste tanto assim de você,Yamanaka Ino.-ele provocou-a.

Ino levantou a mão para lhe dar um tapa.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver que o jovem Uchiha segurou sua mão antes que um dedo lhe encostasse.

-O que te faz pensar que fiz algo para a Sakura?-ele perguntou,sem largar a mão da jovem à poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

Ino franziu o cenho.

-Ela...estava chorando,Uchiha.-e ela deu uma pausa.-A Sakura não chora por qualquer coisa.Só você poderia ter dito algo tão cruel a ponto de faze-la chorar!-e o rapaz soltou sua mão.

Sasuke deu as costas e fez menção de entrar na sala novamente,porém,Ino o impediu,pondo-se na frente dele.

-Eu não me importo com as lágrimas da Haruno.-ele disse,de forma fria.

-Mas eu me importo!-e foi interrompida pelo rapaz antes que pudesse pronunciar mais alguma palavra.

-Então por que está aqui?Deveria estar com ela,não?-e viu Ino arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca,em sinal de surpresa.

Aproveitando-se do momento,Sasuke passou pela garota e seguiu até o final do corredor,descendo as escadas com as mãos nos bolsos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ouviu o telefone tocar pela milionésima vez.

E mais uma vez,preferiu não atender.

Largada no sofá,Sakura escutou a voz de Ino na secretária eletrônica.

-"Sakura?Me liga mais tarde por favor!Estou preocupada com você!Um beijo,tchau!"

Fechou os olhos e virou-se para encarar o teto.

Automaticamente viu-se embaixo do corpo do jovem Uchiha,com o rosto à milímetros do seu.

E a pergunta que ele lhe fizera voltara a ecoar em sua mente.

"Você me odeia,Sakura?"

-Se eu te odeio!?Eu nunca poderia odiar tanto alguém como odeio você.-ela respondeu para si mesma,deixando que as lágrimas voltassem a rolar por sua face.

Mais uma vez ouviu o telefone tocar e cair na secretária eletrônica.

-"Está atrasada,Sakura.Espero que esteja aqui em dez minutos!Ja ne."

Levantou-se rapidamente do sofá.

-Kakashi sensei!Droga!O treino!-e correu para se trocar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Viu a aluna entrar apressada no dojo,respirando com dificuldade.

-Vejo que não estava morta,Sakura.-o sensei comentou,voltando o olhar para ela.

-Me desc...-e antes que pudesse se desculpar,Kakashi a interrompeu.

-Faça o aquecimento.Hoje temos treino especial em duplas.-ordenou e a garota logo em seguida obedeceu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Terminou de vestir-se e pegou a mochila.

Suspirou.

-Duas à três horas de treino intenso em local isolado sem pausas ou interrupções...-falou consigo mesmo,lembrando das palavras do sensei.

Lembrou-se de que quando chegara,não encontrou ninguém no dojo além de Kakashi.

O sensei lhe explicou que havia sorteado duplas para um treino especial de duas à três horas em local isolado.

Não eram permitidas pausas ou interrupções.

A única coisa que o sensei insistiu em omitir,foi o nome da pessoa com quem treinaria.

O motivo?Não fazia idéia.

Curioso para saber quem seria o misterioso parceiro de treino,Sasuke apressou-se em sair do vestiário.

Logo pôde avistar Kakashi lendo o habitual livro hentai,encostado em uma parede e Sakura devidamente vestida para o treino,com as madeixas rosadas rosas presas em uma longa trança que ia até sua cintura.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Haruno?-estranhou vê-la ali.Ela supostamente deveria estar em casa,chorando,assim como Ino lhe dissera.

Sakura jogou-lhe um olhar frio.

-"Essa é a garota sensível e que chora rios de lágrimas por minha causa?Ela parece querer me matar,isso sim."-pensou,supondo que ela anteriormente não estaria chorando por ele,mas sim de raiva dele.

Antes que Sakura pudesse retrucar algo,Kakashi fez-se notar,fechando o livro com força e chamando-os.

-Sakura!Sasuke!-e os dois alunos puseram-se de frente para ele,prestando atenção.-Vocês irão treinar juntos.Vou explicar as regras do treino.-e ele deu uma pausa.-Serão três horas seguidas.Não serão permitidas pausas durante o treino.Estarei observando e garanto que não interferirei.Cabe à vocês saber quando parar!Um despertador irá avisá-los quando o tempo limite se esgotar.Alguma pergunta?

Sakura sorriu maliciosamente com a idéia.

-Pronto para treinar,Uchiha?-ela provocou-o,desafiando-o com o olhar.

O rapaz cruzou os braços e bufou,irritado.

-Me recuso.-respondeu.

Sakura não resistiu em provocá-lo mais.

-Uchiha Sasuke está com medo de apanhar ou...com medo de uma garota?-ela perguntou,dando uma pequena risada sarcástica ao vê-lo cerrar os punhos,irritado.

Kakashi limitava-se a observar os dois alunos brincando de gato e rato.

Sentiu-se tentado à fazer uma aposta.Era no mínimo divertido apostar consigo mesmo em quem ganharia a discussão.

-O único jeito de calar a sua boca é treinando com você,Haruno?-o rapaz perguntou,impaciente.

A jovem Haruno deu um meio-sorriso pelo canto dos lábios,coisa que Sasuke interpretou como um sim.

O Uchiha suspirou,cedendo à vontade da garota.

-Onde é a sala de treino,Kakashi?-o jovem perguntou.

Kakashi sorriu,contente em ver que o resultado era exatamente aquele que esperava.

-Venham comigo.-e ele os guiou até um enorme salão de treino,onde havia um único vestiário ao fundo com um kit de primeiros socorros no pequeno armário para casos de emergência.

Os jovens jogaram suas mochilas em um canto qualquer do vestiário relativamente pequeno e voltaram-se para o sensei.

Kakashi deu vários passos para trás e após contar três segundos deu início ao treino.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uma loira de orbes azuis celeste acomodou-se nos braços do namorado e continuou a ler a revista que tinha em mãos.

Shikamaru bocejou,recostado na árvore.

-Preguiçoso.-Ino brincou,sem tirar os olhos da revista.

O rapaz,encostado na árvore,riu.

Ela tinha razão,afinal.

-Prefiro não fazer nada a bancar cupido de duas pessoas que aparentemente se odeiam.-ele comentou,referindo-se à Sakura e Sasuke.

Ino abaixou a revista e virou o rosto para encará-lo.

-Eles não se odeiam.-ela retrucou.

O rapaz suspirou.

-Mesmo?Como pode ter tanta certeza?-ele perguntou,brincando com as madeixas loiras da namorada.

-Eles só não perceberam que por trás de tudo isso há um sentimento que vai além de ódio. É o que eu sinto.-e Ino sorriu.

-Sexto sentido?!-ele brincou,vendo-a concordar com a cabeça.-Sexto sentido de mulher é fogo viu.Melhor não contrariar.

Ino riu,divertida.

-O que vai fazer para unir os pombinhos,dessa vez?-ele perguntou,interessado em saber qual seria o próximo plano mirabolante que a loira poria em ação.

-Nada.-ela respondeu,vendo o namorado encara-la,confuso.-Eu deixo o resto por conta do acaso.-e sorriu.

Ino já havia feito de tudo.Desde conspirações com professores a tentativas falhas de faze-los esbarrar um no outro nos corredores da escola.

Além de é claro,tentar converter Sakura em uma das fãs enlouquecidas do jovem Uchiha.

Visto que nenhuma das táticas havia funcionado,era melhor deixar que os dois percebessem os próprios sentimentos.

Deixara tudo nas mãos do acaso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bloqueou mais um chute de direita,em seguida desviando de um soco.

-Lento!-e Sakura partiu para cima de Sasuke com a espada de madeira,golpe que o jovem Uchiha defendeu rapidamente com sua espada.

Os dois mediram forças com as espadas por algum tempo e pularam para trás.

Sakura atirou a espada na direção de Sasuke e enquanto ele desviava da mesma,atacou-o,acertando-lhe um soco de esquerda,que fez o jovem ser jogado para trás e cair no chão,enquanto a espada voava para outro lado da enorme sala.

Sasuke limpou o filete de sangue que escorreu no canto de sua boca e sorriu.

-Muito esperta,Haruno.-ele elogiou.

A garota sorriu,ofegante.

Kakashi observava cada movimento,procurando por possíveis falhas nos golpes dos alunos,para que em um próximo treino,pudesse alerta-los e ensina-los como aperfeiçoar aquilo que era imperfeito.

Olhou de esguelha para o relógio,vendo que já haviam se passado duas horas.

Os dois jovens continuaram o treino,sem ao menos notar que um mensageiro do templo adentrara a sala e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Kakashi.

-Tenho um assunto importante para resolver...não poderei observar a luta de vocês por mais tempo.Quando o tempo limite acabar,quero que voltem para casa.Entenderam?-Kakashi chamou-lhes a atenção.

Os alunos concordaram com a cabeça e viram o sensei dar as costas e sair da sala,deixando a porta encostada.

Logo voltaram-se novamente para o treino.

Sakura continuava a atacar Sasuke continuamente,não dando espaço para o rapaz contra-atacar.

Chutou-o,fazendo-o colidir com a porta.

Um barulho estranho de coisas caindo pôde ser escutado, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar,continuando com a luta.

Quando Sakura ia socá-lo mais uma vez,o jovem desapareceu de sua vista rapidamente.

Quando notara a presença do rapaz atrás de si,já era tarde.Ele havia imobilizado seus braços atrás de suas costas,segurando-os com força.

-Do que tinha me chamado mesmo,Haruno?Ah,acho que me lembro.-e ele aproximou-se do ouvido dela.-Acho que o termo usado foi...Lento.-ele sussurrou,fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Sakura sentia a respiração ofegante do rapaz logo atrás de si,enquanto tentava regular a própria respiração.

A jovem fez menção de tentar livrar-se dele,mas o rapaz não deixou.

-É só isso?Pretende me segurar até aquele despertador tocar?-ela perguntou,em tom de provocação.

Ele a segurou com mais força,fazendo-a gemer.

-Talvez eu faça mais do que apenas te segurar.-ele sussurrou novamente.

Sakura cerrou os dentes,segurando um grito de dor quando sentiu que ele a segurou ainda mais forte.

Mais um pouco e ele quebraria seus braços.

-Me larga,Uchiha!Está me machucando!!-ela implorou.

O rapaz sorriu.

-Eu te faço chorar...Sakura?-ele perguntou,num murmúrio,afrouxando um pouco os braços da jovem.

A garota permaneceu em silêncio,segurando as lágrimas de dor que logo cairiam contra sua vontade.

-Não vai responder?-e ele a viu negar com a cabeça,tentando mais uma fez livrar-se dele.

Largou-a e em um movimento rápido a fez cair no chão,pondo-se em cima da jovem.

Sakura viu-se novamente embaixo do corpo do jovem Uchiha,muito próximo de si.

-Me larga,Uchiha.-ela tentou livrar-se das mãos que seguravam seus punhos com força.

Ele afrouxou um pouco os punhos da jovem,mas não o suficiente para que ela pudesse se soltar.

-Me larga,Sasuke!-ela pediu,quase chorando.

-Você é irritante.-ele sussurrou.

-Eu te odeio...-ela disse,entre lágrimas.

Sasuke sentiu como se aquelas palavras tivessem lhe apunhalado o coração.

Pior do que ouvir aquilo,era vê-la chorar.

-Resposta errada,Haruno.-e ele a beijou.

Sakura debateu-se,tentando resistir,mas o jovem Uchiha a segurou.

Um beijo violento,forçado.

Ele afastou-se,ofegante.

Sakura tentava conter os soluços e as lágrimas.

-Quando você vai me amar?Hein,Sakura?Quando?-ele perguntou, visivelmente irritado.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio e ele cerrou os dentes,segurando a dor que sentia por dentro.

-Eu...nunca vou...te amar,seu idiota!-ela respondeu,entre soluços.

-Resposta errada de novo.-e ele beijou-a à força novamente.

Sakura continuou a resistir.

-Me diga a verdade!Só a verdade!-ele implorou.

Sakura fechou os olhos,deixando que as lágrimas continuassem a cair.

-Por favor...não...-ela pedia entre soluços.

Ele bufou.

-Por favor...me diga!-ele pediu,procurando acalmar-se.

A garota deixou que o silêncio tomasse conta por alguns minutos e logo em seguida começou a falar.

-Eu me enganei...em relação à você.-ela deu uma pausa.-Eu tentei continuar com aquela relação fria e cheia de ódio mas...mas...não dava.-e deixou que mais algumas lágrimas caíssem.-Depois do que aconteceu eu...eu...-e não conseguiu mais falar.

Sasuke respirou fundo.

-Você me odeia,Sakura?-era a segunda vez que lhe perguntava a mesma coisa.

A garota abriu os olhos e o encarou.

-Não.-ela respondeu,negando com a cabeça.

Sasuke não pôde conter um suspiro de alívio,afrouxando os punhos da jovem,que também sentiu-se aliviada.

Mas ambos sabiam que aquela conversa não havia chegado ao fim.

-Eu...ahnm...eu...-ele tentou dizer algo,em vão.

Sakura permaneceu calada,imaginando que não conseguiria dizer algo que fizesse sentido naquele momento.

Os dois suspiraram ao mesmo tempo,decepcionados.

Sasuke fez menção de levantar-se,mas Sakura segurou-o pelo braço.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e corou.

Aquela não era uma reação que esperava da garota.

Sakura sentiu as bochechas ferverem.

Em um movimento lento,levou a outra mão ao rosto do rapaz,acariciando-o.

Sorriu.

Ele havia entendido.

Palavras já não eram mais necessárias ali.

Aproximou-se para beijá-la.

Os lábios roçaram um no outro,como da primeira vez que se beijaram.

Sakura entreabriu os lábios,convidando Sasuke a aprofundar o beijo,oferta que o rapaz certamente não recusou.

Porém,foram interrompidos pelo som estridente do despertador,anunciando que o tempo limite havia acabado.

-Pausas ou interrupções não são permitidas.-Sasuke repetiu as palavras do sensei,atirando a espada de madeira que estava próxima em direção ao despertador,fazendo-o parar de tocar imediatamente.

Sakura riu baixinho.

Ele sorriu para ela,voltando ao que fazia antes.

-Onde estávamos?Ah...acho que me lembro.-e ele aproximou-se novamente.

E se beijaram,como da primeira vez,unindo os lábios em um beijo terno e gentil que aos poucos se aprofundava.

E separaram-se,em busca de ar.

-Você me ama,Sasuke-kun?-ela perguntou,sem abrir os olhos.

Por um momento o rapaz assustou-se,mas ele já não era mais aquele Sasuke de antes.

Agora ele tinha a resposta.

-Você é irritante,Sakura.-ele não resistiu,mordiscando o lábio inferior da jovem.

-Idiota.-ela abriu os olhos,encarando-o.

Ele riu ao ver a expressão da jovem.

-É claro...-e ele a viu sorrir.-...que não.-brincou,fazendo-a voltar a expressão anterior.

Sakura empurrou-o para o chão e pôs-se em cima do rapaz.

-Não?-ela perguntou.

-Não.-ele respondeu,curioso para saber qual seria a reação da jovem.

Ela aproximou-se dele,fazendo menção de beija-lo,provocando-o.

-Não mesmo?-ela perguntou de novo.

Sentindo borboletas rodopiarem em seu estômago,o jovem Uchiha mais uma vez respondeu que não.

-Tem certeza?-ela sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz,mordicando sua orelha.

Sasuke sorriu,desfrutando das sensações que aquilo lhe causava.

-Você me ama...Sasuke-kun?-ela sussurrou mais uma vez em seu ouvido,no tom mais provocante possível.

Arrepiou-se ao escutar a voz dela a provocá-lo daquela maneira.

-Amo.-ele murmurou,não resistindo mais.

Ela sorriu,satisfeita e olhou-o nos olhos.

-Vou te contar um segredo.-e ela abaixou o tom de voz,de modo que só ele pudesse escutar.-Eu também te amo.-murmurou.

Ele sorriu,abraçando-a pela cintura e puxando-a para mais perto,beijando-a novamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ino atirou o telefone na cama,impaciente.

Devia ser a milionésima vez que ligava para Sakura e a amiga não atendia.

Bastaram cinco minutos e o telefone tocou.

A loira se atirou sobre a cama e pegou o telefone rapidamente, esperando que fosse a amiga.

-Ah...ótimo.-ela suspirou,decepcionada.-O que você quer,Naruto?

-_Eu tentei falar com a Sakura-chan hoje,mas ela quase me fuzilou com os olhos!Precisava falar com ela sobre o dojo...-_o loiro na outra linha começou a explicar,quando Ino o interrompeu.

-O dojo!Muito obrigada Naruto!!-e desligou na cara do amigo,deixando um Naruto muito confuso do outro lado da linha.

Colocou uma jaqueta e saiu,com um pouco de pressa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quando notaram que as antigas trancas de ferro do lado de fora da porta haviam caído e os trancado lá dentro,já era noite.

Começava a fazer frio.

Sakura e Sasuke aproveitaram-se do vestiário e tomaram um banho rápido,colocando as roupas que haviam nas mochilas.

A jovem de cabelos rosados,encolheu-se perto do rapaz,com frio.

Ele logo estendeu o casaco sobre Sakura,que pegou-o e vestiu-o.

Os dois já estavam sentados e encostados na parede já fazia uma ou duas horas.

Já não esperavam que alguém viesse tirá-los de lá,já que estava escuro.

Sakura suspirou,fechando os olhos.

Sentiu um peso sobre seu colo e abriu os olhos,vendo Sasuke deitado ali.

Corou.

-Te incomodo assim?-ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu,brincando com o cabelo do rapaz.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo.

-Sakura.-ele chamou.

-Sim?

O rapaz levantou-se e olhou-a nos olhos.

-Você...você...namoraria comigo?-ele pediu,um pouco desconcertado.

Era a primeira vez que pedia uma garota em namoro.

-E se eu disser que não?-ela brincou.

Ele sorriu,correndo os dedos pela face dela e em seguida brincando com as madeixas da jovem.

-Você estaria mentindo.-ele respondeu.

-Então por que perguntou?-ela continuou,em tom brincalhão.

Ele sorriu.

-Você me deve uma resposta e eu estou esperando.-e ela se calou.

Um,dois minutos de silêncio.

-Pare de me torturar,Sakura.-ele insistiu.

Ela riu,abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

-Repita a pergunta,por favor.-ela pediu,sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

-Namora comigo?-ele repetiu,perdendo-se nas piscinas verdes da jovem.

-Ahmn...-ela fingiu-se pensativa.-Sim.

Ele parecia não ter registrado.

-Uchiha Sasuke...eu disse "Sim".-ela repetiu.

E ele sorriu um pouco bobo.

Sakura lhe deu um rápido beijo em seguida.

-Seu bobo.-e sorriu para ele,que lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

-SAKURA!!!!-escutou a voz de alguém a lhe chamar lá fora.

Os dois levantaram-se rapidamente.

A voz pareceu aproximar-se,tornando-se reconhecível.

Era Ino.

-INO!!!AQUI!!!-Sakura berrou,correndo para a porta,batendo nesta com força.

Não demorou muito para que a loira conseguisse seguir sua voz e abrir a porta.

-Sakura que bom que você está a...Sasuke?-Ino olhou da amiga para o jovem Uchiha,confusa.

O que estava acontecendo ali,afinal?

Ino passou os olhos por Sakura novamente,reconhecendo o casaco que a amiga vestia.

Riu.

-Quem trancou vocês aqui?-ela perguntou.

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha e Sasuke lançou a Ino um olhar confuso.

-Foi um acidente,Ino.Ninguém nos trancou aqui!-Sakura explicou e Ino deixou o sorriso sumir por um momento.

-O acaso...??-Ino murmurou,surpresa.

-O que você disse,Ino?-Sakura perguntou,sem ter escutado os murmúrios da loira.

-Não,não.Nada!-Ino desviou do assunto.

Sasuke pegou sua mochila e entregou a de Sakura para ela.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe?-ele perguntou,corado.

Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Desde quando o Uchiha era gentil com Sakura?

Sakura entrelaçou a mão na dele.

-Se você não se importar...-ela respondeu.

Ino apenas observava,confusa.

-Eu não me importo,desde que não haja um blecaute.-ele brincou,saindo de mãos dadas com Sakura.

-Você não vem,Ino?-Sakura chamou.

E a loira os acompanhou,abobalhada.

Nada como deixar tudo nas mãos do acaso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Três meses se passaram desde que Sasuke começaram a namorar.

Ino conversava animadamente com Sakura,juntamente com o restante dos amigos que rodeavam a mesa da sorveteria.

-Eu nunca mais quero bancar cupido.-Ino comentou,levando uma colher de sorvete à boca.

Sakura riu,lembrando-se dos planos que a amiga fizera questão de lhe contar em detalhes.

-Seus planos mirabolantes nunca funcionam.Desista de ser psicóloga do amor,Ino.-Sakura divertiu-se com o semblante irritado da loira à sua frente.

Shikamaru concordou,cutucando a namorada,para deixa-la mais irritada.

-Pelo menos eu tentei.-a loira retrucou.

Os outros riram,porém dois dos que estavam na mesa mal prestavam atenção na conversa.

-Por favor Hinata!É tão legal!!Você vai gostar,prometo!!-Naruto insistia pela vigésima vez em convencer Hinata a treinar no dojo de Kakashi.

Desde que Sakura conseguira um lugar para ele no dojo,Naruto só falava disso.

O loiro já deveria ter convidado metade da escola para treinar no dojo também,porém,ele insistia em tentar convencer a jovem Hyuuga a todo e qualquer custo,a ponto de quase não deixa-la em paz.

-Por favor Hinata!!-ele implorou,de novo.

A jovem continuava a desviar o olhar e balbuciar,ficando desconcertada com a proximidade do rapaz.

Sakura sentiu Ino cutucar-lhe discretamente.

-Você está vendo o que eu estou vendo?-perguntou,apontando para Naruto e Hinata.

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-O que?Vai me dizer que não está vendo a Hinata quase virar um tomate enquanto fala com o Naruto?Além disso,ele insiste tanto em leva-la para treinar no dojo.Sinto cheiro de amor no ar!!-e os olhos da loira brilharam com a idéia.

-E eu sinto cheiro de encrenca.-Sakura comentou,prevendo o que iria acontecer.

-Sakura,Sasuke...vocês vão me ajudar!-e os casal apenas piscou,confuso.

-Ah,não.-Shikamaru reclamou.

-Vamos unir aqueles dois,custe o que custar!-a loira disse,decidida.

Sasuke limitou-se a um suspiro e Sakura reclamou algo quase inaudível.

-Por que não deixa que o acaso cuide deles?-Shikamaru perguntou.

-Porque eu sou Yamanaka Ino,oras.-ela respondeu,levando mais uma colher de sorvete à boca.

-0-0-0-Fim-0-0-0

**N/A:**

**Owari.**

**Finalmente!\o/**

**Agradecimentos :**

**Kassie – que ajudou muito com as idéias e tudo mais.**

**Loba – que me incentivou a lot ao me mandar aquele depoimento no orkut.Não fosse isso eu não teria terminado!!**

**Pc que não travou durante a digitação – muito obrigada xD**

**Inspiração repentina – sem você eu não teria escrito uma linha dessa fic!!**

**Leitores – Obrigada mesmo!Muitíssimo obrigada!**

**Espero que tenham gostado pessoal!**

**Deixem reviews e me digam o que acharam,ok?**

**Espero as REVIEWS de vocês e podem ter certeza de que as responderei .**

**Beijones**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi.**


End file.
